


Special moments with the demon bros (season 1)

by dirtycccat



Series: Special moments [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, GN!MC, Multi, Partying, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, and party shenanigans, because all people deserve to feel comfortable, book clubs, ik some people arent into that so yeah be warned, listening to music together but romantically, mixtapes, self-care and lingerie, stargazing and naps, the fluffiest, tw drinking, tw smoking maybe, watching anime together, working out together romantically, you get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtycccat/pseuds/dirtycccat
Summary: When you live with 7 people you're bound to share at least one hobby with each one. Here we're just exploring those special moments you spend with each one of the demon bros (one chapter per brother).1) Lucifer - listening to records2) Mammon  - party shenanigans3) Levi - watching movies/animes4) Satan - book club5) Asmo - self-care and lingerie6) Beel - working out together7) Belphie  - stargazing and naps(hopefully there will be a season 2 as well so we can see the ~relationship development~)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Special moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023325
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Special moments with the demon bros (season 1)

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i have never written fanfiction in my life because i sure haven't but this game has me simping for monster dicks (and hearts).
> 
> also this is based on a post from my tumblr which i wanted to explore (btw come say hi on tumblr at @dirtycccat if you want to simp together wink wink).
> 
> all records mentioned are in the end notes in case you want to listen to them while reading, you know for the atmosphere ;)
> 
> also tw for drinking in case you're not into that it happens but in moderation no hardcore drunks only soft tipsy simping demons

  
You knew you were late when you reached the front of the door to the secret study and could already hear a soft melancholic piano tune coming from the inside. You knew he was going to be angry, but you truly only had good intentions, so maybe he will understand your reasons once he saw what you brought. 

The door was unlocked just for you, but you still knocked softly before pushing you way in, even though you were certain he could already sense your presence.

“You’re late.”

Lucifer was looking at you from his place at his desk, arms crossed and a slight scowl on his face. He must have been working prior to your entrance as the sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up, tie and jacket placed neatly somewhere else. You weren’t usually late, especially since you knew it annoyed him when people didn’t respect plans he was a part of. This time though it just happened.

“I know, I’m sorry, but! I have a good reason."

You went to the table that sat in front of the fireplace and dramatically dropped the heavy bag you were carrying on it and made a show to attract his attention.

“...what is that?” 

“Remember how last time I told you about how there were a few artists from the human world that, although they aren’t classical composers, they still have some great songs that I’m sure you would enjoy? Wellllll I may or may not have asked Levi to help me order their records and since he has premium memberships on almost all sites, his stuff gets delivered faster! They just arrived today that’s why I was late, but, hey, at least now we can listen to them together!”

Lucifer was staring at you with a mixture of surprise and something else you couldn’t really name. …He kept staring at you until you started to feel a bit embarrassed, and the silence created by the record reaching its end didn’t help.

“...uh I mean it’s fine if you don’t want to listen to them. We can listen to your collection, I don’t really mind, it’s just that I thought it would be nice to show you some cool human artists…”

“MC.”

You stopped babbling and looked at him once more. He wasn’t scowling anymore, nor did he look annoyed at all. Instead he just smiled at you, one of his true smiles that reached his eyes and made him look soft (something you could never tell him or else there would be consequences).

“MC of course I remember you talking about them. You started ranting about how much you missed them and how you would love for us to listen to them together. And of course I would love nothing else but to spend my evening with you and some fine tunes from those artists you so much love, since you praised them so highly. ...I was just shocked because I wanted to order the records myself, but It seems I was too slow.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh indeed. “

You could feel your cheeks getting warm from his sudden confession. You didn’t think he’d pay that much attention to the things you said. Nor did you think he would consider your opinion so highly that he'd go as far as to buy the things you recommended.

“Since you brought the records you can put whichever you desire first, and of course you can choose our music for the rest of the evening as well." He smiled as he finished talking and you smiled back at him, cheeks still red and heart pounding in your chest. You searched through the contents of your bag until you found what you were looking for, then went to the gramophone that he kept on the fireplace. You smirked while putting the first record on, thinking about his reaction to what was about to come.

As you turned back, you saw that Lucifer was now sitting on one the armchairs close to the table and had already poured a glass of red Demonus for himself and some wine for you. You gladly took your glass as you sat yourself in the other chair. 

You both sipped your drinks and listened to the music around you in a comfortable, familiar silence. Usually on days like these, Lucifer was at his desk doing paperwork while you were lounging in one of the plush armchairs by the fireplace, either just listening to the music, reading or doing schoolwork. This time though, it seemed like Lucifer decided to finish work early and just sit together with you and enjoy the tunes.

The first song was upbeat, with a mix of piano, trumpets and the soft husky voice of Chet Baker. You knew these records mixed songs with different vibes which confused people that didn’t know the artists, a thing on which you depended this time. You couldn’t wait to get to the more romantic but still melancholic songs that were his trademark, songs which always made you feel things even when you used to listen to them back in the human world. 

You kept trying to steal glances at Lucifer to see if he was feeling those emotions too as the songs changed to the more tender ones you knew and loved. But you figured it was not going to be easy to catch him showing feelings, especially the ones you were interested in seeing tonight. Still, you enjoyed even just getting the chance to look at him, unguarded and relaxed, his face lit up by the soft crackling fire inside of the hearth.

Here, in the place he felt the safest, his posture would sometimes be less rigid, shoulders less straight, face from time to time relaxed into a smile. During your weekly meetings you could sometimes even hear him hum pieces from his records under his breath or tap his pen on beat with the music. On one particular occasion you even caught him waltzing alone, a thing of which you never spoke of again, since he gave you a long threatening stare when he realized you caught him in the act.

When it was time to turn the record to its other side, you quickly deposited your empty glass and went to the gramophone. In passing you looked at Lucifer who was staring into space, red eyes glazed over in a dazed look, appearing lost in thought, until he caught your glance and gave you his usual self-assured smile, inviting you to say something if you dared. 

The second side of the record was what you were excited for. Or more likely there was that one song you wanted to hear. You missed it so much you gasped audibly when it finally came on. You didn’t know if it was the wine, the soft, warm atmosphere tinged with a smell of fire, cinnamon and wine or your emotions, but you couldn’t contain yourself and kept mouthing the lyrics under your breath while you mimed singing into a microphone and moved from side to side with the music. At one point while doing your little singing and dancing you looked over at Lucifer, remembering he was near you and was probably shocked by your unusual behavior. But instead of being disappointed or shocked he was just looking at the fireplace with an amused expression on his face, trying to cover his smile with his free hand. When he realized you were watching him he turned his eyes to you, still trying to hide his expression with the hand that was holding his head upright. As you looked at him closely you realized his cheeks were redder than usual.

“What’s wrong, MC? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what? Sorry, I just wanted to know what you thought of the music. That was one of my favorite songs by this artist and also one of his most popular back in the human world. ”

“It is quite good, I have to admit," he looked more serious and thoughtful as he answered. "It’s somehow similar but also different from what we usually listen to together.” 

“Right!? It’s so gooood. And this man can just makes you feel things with his soft, sad but romantic voice and his trumpet and those lyrics… It’s just amazing."

“...should I be jealous of him, MC?” Lucifer smirked.

“What?” You stopped and stared at him, cheeks getting a bit redder, while he just gave you his smug look, proud of having made you embarrassed.

“I jest. It seems that the record finished. What exciting things are you going to have us experience together next, MC, hmm?” He leaned back, getting more comfortable in his armchair, legs crossed and glass of red Demonus in one hand as he looked at you.

You realized he was right and that It has gotten a bit too silent in the room. You got up to look at the records on the table and chose your next one. This one you were excited to hear as well since it’s been so long since you got the chance to.

You changed the records, making sure to put the one that finished back in its respective cover while treating it carefully. Before, you scolded Lucifer for changing records with magic when he was busy, since they were so fragile and easy to break or scratch. He didn’t take it well back then, telling you that he was older and he handled records long before you were born and that he couldn’t be bothered to get up and stop his work each time a record finished because anyways if something happened he could purchase a replacement, but nowadays you saw him usually change them by hand, especially when you were in the room with him, which made you giddy. 

This record started with an upbeat song as well, but you knew that what you were waiting for were her other songs, the ones with the sad poetical lyrics sang in the husky, but powerful tones of Nina Simone, accompanied by a soft piano. There was especially one song you couldn’t wait to hear, and it just so happened to be on the second side as well, so for now you had to wait. 

As you sat back down you took a sip of your newly poured wine. Lucifer, who was sipping his own drink suddenly glanced at you. 

“So, tell me, MC, what made you choose these particular records?” 

“Well, I thought you would enjoy them since they aren't that different from the records you seemed to like. They both have a layered instrumental background and invoke strong emotions in the listener. I mean that’s what I gathered you enjoyed from what we listen to so far.”

“Hmm, actually I heard the work of these artists before, but It seems I have forgotten about them. I guess it just wasn’t the right time for it back then.”

You stared at him, trying to figure out what he implying. You tried to keep things more or less friendly between the two of you since he didn’t give you any clear indication that he wanted something else and you didn’t want to impose or make things awkward because of your crush. So you guessed he couldn’t be talking about something related to you, could he?

“...and now it is?” you asked sheepishly.

He faked looking thoughtful while keeping his smile on his face as he responded, “What do you suppose, is it?”

Of course he didn’t want to truly give you an answer, when has he ever given you a straightforward answer before? So you just looked at him, trying to guess what he meant, but of course you couldn’t since Lucifer had centuries of experience in hiding his emotions. Still, you realized you could see a certain warmth there, in his eyes and in the soft wrinkles that formed when he smiled. Maybe the alcohol got to him too, or you were both standing too close to the fireplace, because you saw his cheeks were stained crimson and you felt yours must be the same.

…after reaching the third record of the night, and your third glass of wine, you were in a good enough mood to move around with the music until you suddenly remembered something

“Lucifer.”

“Yes?”

“You know how to dance right?”

He was wearing one of his proud smiles, but clearly he didn't understand why you were asking him this out of the blue.

“...of course I do.”

You got up and extended your hand to him. He looked at it suspiciously, until he understood what you were getting at and took it.

“...I see. I hope **you** know how to dance as well,” he said smiling.

…you did not know how to dance but you did watch tutorials on Deviltube when you remembered dancing exists or when you wanted a fun workout, so how hard could it be to do it with someone else? Lucifer put his hand on your lower back before you could decide if you wanted to lead or not, making this decision for you today. You accepted his choice and placed your hand on his shoulder. From this close you could feel his body heat in the places where your bodies connected, and smell the sweet and spicy scent of smoke and alcohol coming from him. 

Lucifer began leading you, taking small steps to the right and then to the left at first, but once he saw you were following him well enough and not stepping on his toes, he started taking bolder strides. You tried your best to follow his movements and let him lead you around the room on beat with the music that was softly coming from the gramophone on the fireplace. In the beginning, you kept looking at your feet, wanting to make sure you wouldn't miss a step and stumble, but once you got comfortable enough with the rhythm you were building, you moved your gaze to his face and realized he was already watching you with a warm smile and soft eyes. Before the last song ended he spun you around and ended your dance with a dip. You both stood there transfixed, looking into each other's eyes, neither of you wanting the moment to end. 

"You're looking at me like you want something, MC," Lucifer whispered in the space between you. "What is it you want from me?" 

Feeling bold and trusting he wouldn't let you fall, you freed one of your hands and gently held his chin, thumb lightly brushing his lower lip. 

"...I think you know what I want," you answered softly in return. "But what about you, Lucifer. What is it that **you** want?"

He brought his face close enough to yours that you could feel his words on your lips. His eyes were still locked onto yours, looking alive and alight.

"I wonder, what do you think is it that I desire?"

Realizing that he wasn't going to make the first move himself, you gathered up your courage and brought your lips together. You swore you could hear him give a soft moan as your lips met, but before you could react he was kissing you back hungrily, like he had been waiting for this for some time now. He used the hand that you just freed to gently cup the back of your skull, the other one that was holding the small of your back pulling your body flush against his. As he deepened the kiss, you could feel his sharp teeth grazing your bottom lip and felt yourself whimper. You sensed Lucifer grin against your lips when he heard the sound you just made, his smugness just encouraging you to get back at him by biting his lip too, which got you a sharp inhale from the demon that did not expect your retaliation. When he finally let go of your mouth, giving you a moment to catch your breath, you realized he was still dipping you and that you were in the same exact position you started in: with both of you looking into each other's eyes, but instead of longing the two of you were now staring with soft awe at one another. You started giggling, realizing the hilarity of the situation. Seeing you laugh, Lucifer just gave you a confused smile.

"Why are you laughing, my dear?"

Your heart swelled at the pet name, but you continued, the hand that was still holding his chin going to cup his cheek. You tried to stop your laughing and use the most serious tone you could muster in this situation.

"Lucifer."

"Yes?"

"Did I truly just had to seduce you with jazz records and slow dancing to make you admit you wanted us to kiss?"

You started laughing again as soon as you finished talking. Lucifer looked a bit shocked by your words at first, but then joined in with your laughter.

"I guess you did. You truly are a weird human being, dearest."

"You love it though."

"I wonder, do I?" He grinned as he gracefully let you put your feet down and finally hold your own weight. You both looked at each other with matching loopy smiles and red cheeks as you stood there, face to face, bodies still very close.

"So, MC, did you bring any other records you would like us to listen to this fine evening?"

"Of course I did, did you think that was it?"

...this time, when you came back from changing the records, Lucifer was sitting on the chaise longue instead of his usual armchair and pat the place besides him when he saw you looking confused at his change of place. Understanding what he meant, you took a place besides him and let your head rest on his shoulder, to which he responded by put his arm around your back, letting you lean against him more comfortably. Feeling very full at how soft he was being, you gave him a quick peck on his cheek, just because you could do that now.

"...so tell me, since when did you want to kiss me?" you asked him with barely contained curiosity.

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself, dear," he responded, looking at you with a mischievous flicker in his eyes.

"That's not very fair."

"You love it though."

"I wonder, do I?" you answered him back with the same words he used on you, feeling a smug grin forming on your lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> lucifer simping mixtape i mean records 2020:
> 
> 1) chet baker - chet baker sings (the true lucifer pining mood)  
> 2) nina simone - wild is the wind  
> 3) billie holiday - blue moon
> 
> you can pry the headcanon that luci listens to soft romantic jazz when he's simping from my cold dead hands. also that he has a long 19th century vampire red leather chaise longue that he throws himself onto like a romantic byronic anti hero when he's feeling dramatic.


End file.
